the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Wallaxer
Wallaxer is an enemy in The Messenger. Profile Appearance Wallaxer is a vertically long green plant monster. It has a large pink flower bulb at the top of its head surrounded by a crown of leaves sticking upward. Directly below the crown is a leafy mouth, covered in pink drippy jam.https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry's_Lore_Tidbits#January_17.2C_2020 Just below Wallaxer's mouth is another large pink flower bulb that resides on its chest, though this flower bulb is slightly smaller than the one residing at the top of its head. Sometimes, there is 1 tile of wriggling vines that separates the head from the chest flower bulb. This chest flower bulb is surrounded by a mass of leaves. Wallaxer's lower body section is a mass of wiggling vines, ranging from 2 to 6 tiles tall. Wallaxer's overall height ranges from 4 to 8 tiles tall. When defeated, it splits apart into individual tiles that scatter and fall off the screen. Abilities Wallaxer hides in the ground with only its top flower bulb exposed. When Ninja approaches within range, Wallaxer initially retreats down into the earth, and then its entire body pops out. Wallaxer will then slowly slide towards Ninja's direction and continue sliding until it reaches the end of the room or the end of the ledge; afterwards, it retreats into the earth forever. Wallaxer's body is an impassible object. Even invincibility frames will not allow Ninja to pass through it, so he must either kill it or get around it from above. Wallaxer's only weakpoint is the pink flower bulb on its chest. The rest of its body is completely invincible. Invincible parts of the body can be Rope Darted, but there is no effect other than dragging Ninja instantly into it. Main Story Wallaxers appear in the Queen of Quills boss fight. As Queen of Quills jumps between metal rings, she deploys 3 rounds of seeds: 2 rounds of parachute seeds, and then 1 round of whirlybird seeds. When the whirlybird seeds touch the ground, they instantly grow into Wallaxers. These Wallaxers can be Cloudstepped off of in order to reach Queen of Quills. If Ninja is transformed into a mushroom while the whirlybird seeds are being planted, the Wallaxers will either not grow or will retract back into the earth. * When Queen of Quills is healthy (34-45 HP), she deploys 1 whirlybird seed close to herself. A short Wallaxer allows Ninja to reach Queen of Quills while she's hanging on the lower level of metal rings. * When Queen of Quills is at medium health (23-33 HP), she deploys 2 whirlybird seeds, 1 on each side of the arena. They are short Wallaxers that allow Ninja to reach Queen of Quills while she's hanging on the lower level of metal rings. * When Queen of Quills is at low health (19-22 HP), she deploys 2 whirlybird seeds close to herself. A short Wallaxer and a tall Wallaxer spawn, leading up to Queen of Quills while she's hanging on the upper level of metal rings. * When Queen of Quills is in critical health (2-18 HP), she deploys 3 whirlybird seeds, 2 close to herself and 1 at the further side of the arena. A short Wallaxer and a tall Wallaxer spawn, leading up to Queen of Quills while she's hanging on the upper level of metal rings, and there's an additional short Wallaxer on the other side of the arena. * When Queen of Quills is one hit away from death, she stops deploying seeds. Trivia * Wallaxer is the only enemy that is shared between Messenger Island and Voodkin Island that lacks a tropical reskin. * Wallaxer shares an extremely similar appearance to the vines in Voodkin Shore, even down to both having pink flower bulb weakpoints and both dying by falling apart into many individual tiles. Gallery Wallaxer_8.png|Wallaxer's 8-bit spritesheet. Wallaxer_Flower_8.png|Wallaxer's idle 8-bit spritesheet. Wallaxer_16.png|Wallaxer's 16-bit spritesheet. Wallaxer_Flower_16.png|Wallaxer's idle 16-bit spritesheet. CollectiblesFigures_20x20_42.png|Wallaxer's 8-bit toy. CollectiblesFigures_20x20_43.png|Wallaxer's 16-bit toy. Description Card Wallaxer.png|Wallaxer's description card. Beta Wallaxer_8.png|Beta version of Wallaxer's 8-bit spritesheet. Beta Wallaxer_16.png|Beta version of Wallaxer's 16-bit spritesheet. Beta Wallaxer_Flower_8.png|Beta version of Wallaxer's idle 8-bit spritesheet. Key Art 2.jpg|Key art #2, which depicts several Wallaxers to the left and above Ninja's head. Key Art 3.png|Key art #3, which depicts a Wallaxer on the left behind Leaf Monster. References fr:Broussailleux ru:Стенополз Category:Enemies